


This Is Not Gonna End Well

by Norge991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Good Peter Pettigrew, Harry is bisexual, M/M, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Minor Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, No one dies!, Non magic AU, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining!, Slight Harry/Ginny, Slightly - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, So's Draco, Swearing, Voldemort doesnt exist, blaise has a nb partner, cursing, draco is gay as fuck, harry is still hung up over ginny, harry pines for her, harry's a little shit, it's just a normal world, its gonna be great, love some classic fake dating content, sirius and remus are the gay uncles, there's going to be a lot of that, there's gonna be a lot of that, they go to a normal boarding school, they will be harry's advisers on gay stuff, uh oh for draco!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norge991/pseuds/Norge991
Summary: Draco was in trouble. And he needed Harry's help.Fuck his parents. God, he loved them so much, but they can be so damn insufferable. This is what he gets for lying about having a boyfriend.And now as he stood there, watching the not-so-pleased Harry Potter glare at him while shivering in the cold, he wondered if it would be alright for him kill his parents.He really didn't want to do this.
Relationships: Blaise Zabini/Original Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	This Is Not Gonna End Well

**Author's Note:**

> Draco and Harry make an agreement. Draco is not happy about it at all, but Harry's gotten a little joy out of it.

Draco Malfoy was up to something.

Harry picked at his lips, pretending to be busy as he nodded along to whatever Ron was talking about. The time was late afternoon, and they were attending their very last class of the day; Biology.

It was an easy class, especially since their assignment for the term involved group work. Harry had formed a group with Ron and Hermione, and with someone like Hermione on their team, their assignment was done and dusted.

Harry also noticed that many other groups were chatting away too, and their teacher, Ms Sprout, didn't seem to mind. This was great as it meant that Harry could get away with talking to two of his best friends, but it also meant that a certain _someone_ could spy on him without being reprimanded by the teacher. 

Harry turned his head a little to the left, spotting Malfoy in his peripheral vision. He was seated at the very back of the class with Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, two of his best friends. Blaise and Pansy were quietly talking amongst themselves, which left Malfoy to his own devices.

And, unfortunately for Harry, Malfoy's free time was now spent staring at the back of the black-haired teen's head.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice was laced with some concern as said boy snapped his head back towards his friends, looking a little spooked from being caught. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Harry replied shortly. Malfoy's eyes were still trained at his skull. "I think Malfoy's up to something."

The familiar set of words made Ron groan.

"Mate, why can't I seem to go even a week without hearing you say that? Seriously, you're a little obsessed with him." Ron grumbled. Hermione gave him a sharp look that got him to zip his mouth. Harry seemed a little irked.

"You're overreacting." He defended. "But also, Malfoy's burning holes into the back of my skull with that killer glare of his. I think he's planning something."

Ron, who was sitting opposite Harry, looked up. His eyes met with Malfoy's, who looked away, acting casual as he peppered in a few words to the conversation that his two friends were having.

"He seems like the same old Malfoy to me," Ron shrugged. "You know the guy has had it against you since the two of you met. I don't think he's planning anything special for you."

"Yeah, I know, but he's never stared so intensely at me before. That is unless he was planning something." Hermione exchanged glances with her boyfriend, deciding to add to the discussion.

"Harry, I think Ron's right," She ignored the victorious look on Ron's face, instead focusing on Harry, who looked a little betrayed. "The two of you despise each other. He's probably just glaring at you because he hates you," To further prove her point, she added, "Besides, it's the last week of school until the Christmas holidays. What's he going to do against you now? I'm sure he hasn't planned anything nasty for you."

"Maybe." Harry still looked unsure. He turned his head to the side, catching Malfoy's fiery gaze, which narrowed once he realised that he had caught Harry's attention. The dark-haired boy looked away, fingers drumming the wooden table at which he was sitting at.

"You're just worrying unnecessarily, Harry. There are only four more days after today until we get to go back to our families to celebrate Christmas. You should be excited!" Hermione clapped her hands together lightly, glancing over at Ron, who got the message.

"Yeah! You know that my folks are having Hermione and your family over at our place for a big dinner! The house will be packed and you're going to get a shitload of presents, isn't that exciting?" Ron spoke cheerfully. "And we can go out to the local carnival and watch movies and stuff. It's going to be amazing." 

Harry looked a little more chipper at that. 

"Yeah, you guys are right." He smiled, chuckling sheepishly as Ron laughed. Harry felt his spirits lift as the promise of a perfect Christmas sat ever so tantalisingly close to his reach. Malfoy couldn't possibly do anything to bring that down.

The bell was loud and irritating to the ears as it echoed through the school, bringing relief to all the students in the class. Harry stood up, his books already gathered in his arms. Ron did the same thing, stretching with a yawn as their teacher cheerfully bid them goodbye.

"Hermione, come on! You're always the slowest." Ron complained, watching his girlfriend systematically slide her books and papers into the brown satchel slung over her shoulder.

Harry laughed as Hermione smacked a workbook against Ron's arm, ignorant to his surprised cry as she shut her satchel and fixed the bag's position on her shoulder.

"Thank you for the class, Ms Sprout!" Hermione called as she led the trio out the door, waving with a smile as she got a happy reply from their teacher, who looked glad to finally end their long class.

"Fucking hell, Hermione, you hit my arm with the spine of the book! That hurt!" Ron complained loudly once they stepped out of the class. Hermione didn't seem to care much.

"You should stop complaining next time, then!" She sniffed, however, her empathetic personality won in the end. "Does it still hurt?"

"No, it's fine, you didn't hit me that hard." Harry rolled his eyes. God, they were so meant for each other.

"Oi, Potter!" The entertaining moment was abruptly drawn to a close when a familiar and unfortunately hated voice called out to Harry from behind. The trio exchanged wary looks before turning around.

Malfoy was standing a few metres away from their shared Biology class, leaning against the wall. His silver eyes were trained on Harry, annoyance dancing in his pupils.

Harry hadn't even done anything yet, why the hell was he annoyed?

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked, protective of his best friend as always. Harry held his books closer to his chest, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What I want right now is Potter." Malfoy drawled, unimpressed. "I simply want to return something of his."

"What is it?" Hermione asked defensively. Malfoy tutted.

"If you want it, just come forth. It really isn't that difficult." Harry stepped forward after a second, and Malfoy huffed through his nose as Hermione and Ron did too.

"It certainly is entertaining getting the three of you so worked up, but I'm only asking for Potter, not his bodyguards." Malfoy was getting on Harry's nerves, however, he told his friends to stay where they were. 

With a sigh, Harry made his way towards Malfoy, being extra careful to not get too close, just in case the other tried something.

"There we go. Now that wasn't too difficult, was it?" Malfoy looked way too smug. Harry watched his hand go towards the breast pocket of his school shirt, brows furrowing as Malfoy pulled out a blue ballpoint pen with Harry's name etched onto it.

"My pen?" Harry voiced his confusion, snatching it from the other's hand after a moment of hesitance. "I didn't know that I dropped it..."

"That's because I plucked it from your stuff before class, idiot." Malfoy stuffed his hands into the pockets of his pants with a smirk as Harry looked even more confused.

"Why the hell are you returning... what? Why did you steal it?!" He was struggling with his words, and Malfoy hissed at him to quieten down.

"Because I would never have been able to talk to you like this if I hadn't." The blond knew that their conversation was stretching a bit too long, so he hurried. "I need to talk to you in private about something important."

"Why the fuck would I agree to that?" Harry scoffed. "So you can stab me without witnesses? No way."

"Just fucking do it. Meet me at the football field after the game tonight by the stands. It's something important." Harry was about to refuse once again and call Malfoy a moron, but he was shoved back harshly. Thankfully, he got his footing quick enough without dropping his books, and before he could retaliate, a cough interrupted them.

"You boys better not be causing any trouble!" Ms Sprout scolded as she stepped out of the classroom, her eyes narrowed in on the two boys.

"Sorry." Harry apologised, while Malfoy stayed silent. As the teacher left, Harry trained his furious gaze on his assaulter. "What the fuck did you do that for?!"

"I didn't want her getting suspicious. It's not every day you and I hold a respectful conversation." Harry backed away as Malfoy stood up straight. "Now, do as I say and meet me at the football field tonight," Before Harry could respond harshly, Malfoy added an offer, "I'll pay you fifty."

"No!" Harry refused. "What sort of relationship do you think we have?"

"Hopefully none." Malfoy responded bluntly. "I'll fucking kill you if you don't. I'll also fucking kill you if you tell anyone about this talk."

"Sod off." Harry hissed as he turned away, ignoring Malfoy's glare as he made his way back to his friends, who were standing at the end of the hall.

"Shit, it looks like you really pissed him off." Ron muttered as Harry joined them. Hermione agreed with a nod, glancing back over at Malfoy, who was walking away.

"What did he return to you?" She asked, and Harry held up his pen. Ron squinted at the cheap plastic object.

"Really? A pen? Is that what the two of you were talking about for so long?" He asked, baffled. "Also, when did Malfoy turn into such a saint? He really doesn't seem like the type to return stuff like pens."

"Fuck if I know." Harry muttered. "You know how Malfoy is. He doesn't get to the point quick enough."

"Well, neither of us know him that well to conclude that that's the case, Harry." Hermione frowned as the three of them started walking to their dorms. Harry debated in telling them what had gone on with Malfoy but decided against it. Malfoy already made his life a living hell, and he really didn't want it to get worse.

"I dunno, I think he was just toying with me." Harry grumbled. "I thought it was going to be something super big but in the end he pulled out this stupid pen."

"Malfoy's such an arse, isn't he?" Ron slapped his friend's back sympathetically. Harry chuckled.

"I fucking know, right?" Hermione smiled slightly at the two of them.

"Well, no time to be caught up with Malfoy's antics, you two have a game to play tonight! Get excited!" She tried to amp the two boys up. Ron looked delighted at the mention, while Harry looked a little conflicted.

Was he going to meet up with Malfoy or not?

"Honestly, Hermione, you should join our team! If you put as much power into the game like you did when you hit me with your book then you'll be a mean player." Hermione gasped jokingly, lightly punching Ron's arm as the boy wrapped his arms around both Harry and his girlfriend's shoulders.

Harry decided that he would worry about Malfoy later. Right now, there was a game to play and he sure as hell was not going to let Malfoy ruin his chances of winning against the opposing team tonight.

* * *

The lights above and around the football field were harsh and irritating to the eyes, however, it did little to dampen the players scattered between the two goal nets. The stands around them were filled with cheering supporters; students and teachers alike rooting for their favourite teams.

Harry was bouncing in his spot, heart pounding in his ears from excitement. Behind him, he could spot a very nervous-looking Ron, who was squatted down and doing some sort of breathing exercise.

Nervousness was never a thing for Harry. Back when he was in Year 7, Harry used to nearly throw up before a football game, but now? Only excitement and strong school spirit fuelled him. His eyes, which were usually hidden behind his cloudy round spectacles, were bright and electric. Thanks to Hermione, Harry had been able to obtain prescription contacts and now was free of the risk of having his glasses catapult off his face in the middle of a game.

Coach Hooch blew her whistle, silencing both the spectators and the few players who were chatting amongst themselves.

"It's almost seven! Teams, get to your positions!" She hollered, fixing a mic onto her shirt. Harry wiped his hands on his shorts, taking a deep breath as their coach turned to the audience. "Spectators! Are you ready?!"

A barrage of cheers and applause responded to the question. Harry felt confidence rising through him as he fought a grin.

"Tonight, on my right, we have the quick-footed and very talented group of youngsters... teaaaaaaam Hufflepuff!" Coach Hooch clapped, and one half of the stands erupted into supportive cries as students held up yellow and black flags and banners, rooting for their team. Harry glanced back, meeting Ron's eyes, who gave Harry a weak thumbs up. Harry lifted his gaze from his best mate, meeting Ginny Weasley's eyes, who gave him a firm nod and a small smile. Harry's heart jumped to his throat, but he shook the feeling off as he stared straight ahead once more, his eyes on the ball in the middle of the court.

Ginny and Harry had an... _interesting_ relationship. They had been dating back in Year 11, and Ginny had broken it off with him nearly a month ago when their relationship, which was so fiery and strong when it started, fizzled out after four months. Harry had been a little heartbroken, but he understood and was almost nearly over it. There was no way for him to possibly salvage their relationship either, since Ginny had gotten together with one of his closest friends, Luna Lovegood, only a week ago.

He was happy for her! Truly!

He ignored the painful throb that his heart gave. Ginny was clearly much happier with Luna than she was when she was with him.

"Sorry for the wait, ladies and gentlemen!" Coach Hooch called. "There was an issue with our commentators."

Harry glanced up at the stands. At the very top was a little covered area, where Ms McGonagall (Harry loved that lady. There had been many times when he was younger where he accidentally called her 'mum.') and some other kid that wasn't in Harry's house were sitting, fumbling with their mics.

"Regardless, lets move on! We're already five minutes behind schedule!" There were a few scattered claps throughout the stands. 

Harry didn't mind. The time gave him a while to think and prepare himself. 

"On my left stands the spirited and cunning group of players that have managed to win a streak of five games in a row, teaaaaaaam Gryffindor!" Screams and praises shook the atmosphere, beating the support that the Hufflepuffs had received. Many boos joined the applause, however, the praises sang over them.

Harry spotted Hermione in the stands. She was waving a red and gold flag, cheering so loud that Harry could hear her even though she was sitting high up the stands. Next to her sat Luna, her pale face shining red with her yells as she sported a giant lion head hat(?) of sorts. The giant accessory seemed to be blocking the vision of the poor student sitting behind her, though she didn't really seem to care.

"Hufflepuffs, are you ready?!" Coach Hooch cried. The team opposite Harry cheered, looking oddly threatening even though Harry knew that most of the players were kind and pretty sweet. The Hufflepuff supporters applauded and whistled loudly as the team took their positions, ready to play. "Gryffindors, are you ready?!"

"HELL YEAH!" Ginny hollered, raising her fists. She was incredibly spirited and was a terrifying player, and Harry loved that about her. 

He ignored the way Ginny blew a kiss at Luna, wondering why she never acted the same way when the two of them had been together. However, before he could give it any thought, their coach had jogged to the ball at the centre of the court.

"Captains! Come forth!" The audience silenced themselves, watching eagerly. Harry swallowed roughly, following her orders as he briskly jogged towards her. The Hufflepuff captain, a tall girl who went by the name Lilian Rosebury, met Harry and the coach with a smile, though confidence twinkled in her dark eyes.

Coach Hooch rummaged around in her coat pocket, pulling out a silver coin. She removed her gloves to toss the coin, her hands growing grey as they were met with the frigid cold air. 

"Harry!" Said boy nodded. "Since your team has won the past few games, you get to choose. Heads or tails?"

"Heads," Lilian stuffed her hands in her shorts pockets, clearly eager to get playing so she could warm up. "Cold?" Harry asked. 

"You have no idea." Lilian chuckled good-naturedly. "Good luck to you and the rest of Gryffindor."

"Good luck to you and your team too, Lillian." Harry smiled.

Coach Hooch stepped back, placing the coin on top of her fisted hand.

"Griffindor has chosen heads!" A quick murmur rippled through the crowd, everyone holding their breath as the coach flipped the coin, catching it with a fist and clapping it against the back of her other hand. "We've got tails! Hufflepuff will be starting us off!" A mixture of groans and cheers filled the space, and the two captains shook hands, returning to their positions. Coach Hooch stepped away, taking her place at the very edge of the field so she was out of the way of the game. "At my whistle, the game will start!"

Harry readied himself.

The shrill whistle rang through the space after a moment, and the game had started. Lilian, being over a hundred and eighty-five centimetres, used her long legs to kick the ball, which was easily sent flying, hurtling towards the Gryffindor goal. Ron used this moment to get his head in the game, throwing himself to the side and successfully blocking the ball from scoring.

Their supporters cheered, and not even a second later, Ginny had the ball at her feet, dodging a Hufflepuff as she kicked it to Harry, who successfully managed to receive the ball smoothly and was bolting towards the Hufflepuff goal.

"Thanks, Harry!" Harry swore loudly as the ball was kicked away from his feet by the one and only-

"Fucking Smith!" Ron howled from behind Harry, who set chase to Zacharias Smith right away. Unfortunately, he and the rest of Gryffindor were unable to stop him. Smith kicked the ball straight at the Gryffindor goal with frightening speed, hitting Ron in the shoulder. The ball ricocheted off Ron and hit the white pole of the goal net, bouncing off the metal and flying into the net.

"-fflepuff scores!" The speakers turned on with a shrill ring. "Finally! The mics are working!"

Harry groaned to himself, jogging over to Ron and making sure he was alright and ignoring the mixed reactions from the crowd. Smith was cackling to himself as he walked away, responding to Harry's glare with a dazzling grin.

"Mate, you alright?" Ron swore to himself as he stood up with Harry's help, rolling his sore shoulder as he thanked him. "Nothing's broken, right?"

"Ron, you moron!" Ginny sighed as she checked up on her brother. "You could have blocked that!"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I just didn't want any internal damage!" Ron spoke sarcastically, whimpering as he was jabbed in his hurt shoulder. "But Harry, thank you for caring about me unlike her."

"All good." Harry assured. "You can still play, right?"

Before Ron could reply, Smith was calling out to him.

"Jeez, Weasley! If you play like that then I think Granger might end up leaving you for me!" He cackled. Harry wondered just how this boy was chosen for a team that was filled with the nicest people on Earth.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, SMITH!" Ron was livid. Ginny shook her head in disbelief at the fifteen-year-old kid that had threatened to steal Ron's girlfriend.

"Aww, I'm so scared of you!" Zacharias taunted. His teammates looked a little uncomfortable.

"I think that you should be scared of her instead, Smith." Harry warned, gesturing over to the stands. The boy turned, meeting the gaze of a downright _furious_ Hermione Granger. "Remember, Smith. This is the girl that punched Malfoy in the face."

Before Ron could laugh at the brief flick of terror in Zacharias' face, Coach Hooch blew her whistle.

"To your positions! And Smith, refrain from any more unnecessary comments, please." Her voice sounded less than pleased. Ron seemed to mirror the smug smirk that was previously on Zacharias' face as the younger boy returned to his position with a grumble, ignoring his teammates' frowns of disapproval.

After a few seconds, the whistle was blown again and the game resumed. Due to weeks of practice and trust that the teammates had in each other, the Gryffindor team was quickly getting into the thick of things. Their effort clearly paid off, because-

"Thomas has scored a goal! Points to Gryffindor!" Dean cackled madly with his fists in the air as the spectators went wild. He high fived a grinning Harry, flipping off Smith, who glared back heatedly.

The mic was taken from the unnamed commentator by Ms McGonagall.

"Thomas, do not use that rude gesture towards Mister Smith. That's not very sportsmanlike." A few giggles arose from the onlookers, and Dean looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry, ma'am!" The players got back to their positions, and the game resumed once more.

It had been around thirty-nine minutes, and they were reaching the final stretch of the first quarter. So far, Hufflepuff was in the lead with 4-2.

"GOAL! Lillian scores a magnificent goal that Weasley did not manage to block!"

Scratch that. _5_ -2.

Coach Hooch blew her whistle with two quick, short breaths.

"Half-time!" She waved. "Go get yourselves refreshed! Captains, talk to your teammates! Organise yourselves! Say a speech! Boost your team's morale! The second half starts at eight, sharp! Get to the fields before then!"

"That's half time, folks! Our teams will have a break for fifteen minutes, so that's time for you to take that much-needed toilet break! The first half ended with team Hufflepuff in the lead with five goals to two, will team Gryffindor end up winning and continue their victory streak?" The audience cheered. Some didn't. "We'll see you in fifteen minutes!"

"Awh, fuck!" Dean was standing with an arched back, his hands gripping his knees as he panted. "God, I am _so_ parched!"

"Come on, team! Let's grab a drink and regroup." Harry tried to keep the team spirit strong, but many of his team members seemed tired and almost burnt out. Ron seemed to be in a daze as he stood behind Katie, staring sullenly at a patch of dead grass. "Ron!"

"Huh?" The ginger seemed confused. Harry sighed.

"Oi, team!" Ginny hollered, stepping beside Harry, who suddenly felt a lot smaller. "Get your asses to the water bottles! We gotta talk strategy about beating these Hufflefucks!"

That seemed to have gotten everyone's attention. Harry watched, unsurprised, as his team moved to an empty part of the stands.

"Not bad, huh?" Ginny mused, glancing over to her ex. Harry swallowed.

"Yeah. Not bad." He agreed. There was a beat of silence. "You're getting better."

"You think so?" That seemed to have made her happy. Harry chuckled lightly with a nod as the two of them followed the rest of the team. 

"Definitely." He smiled. "I think that you'll manage to get into the big teams after we graduate in no time. Maybe you'll even become a captain."

"That's the dream." Ginny grinned. "Wouldn't that be something? Being a captain... Luna says that she's positive that I'll become one. She consulted her tarots and everything."

Hearing Luna's name in the conversation quickly made Harry drop his smile. He brought it back in a more forced grin as he tried not to show his disappointment.

"Well, she's never been wrong before. You'll do great." He assured. Ginny flashed him a grin, and suddenly Harry was remembering the moment back at her house when the two of them were dancing at her brother's wedding.

"I know. I believe in her magic." Ginny chuckled. Harry's heart broke further as she waved towards Luna, who waved back just as eagerly. "She's wonderful."

"I'm..." Ginny looked over at him questioningly when he didn't finish his sentence. Harry took a deep breath. "Ginny, I-"

A drink bottle was thrown towards him, and Ginny caught it before it could smack against his face.

"Christ, don't try to kill him before the game is over!" She joked, and Katie called out an apology as she gulped down her own drink.

"Er, thanks for that, Ginny." Harry smiled tightly, accepting the water as she held it to him. Squeezing the bottle, he welcomed the squirt of cold liquid into his mouth. The slightly bitter taste of the cheap plastic bottle was in the water, but it was still refreshing.

"Okay, we need a game plan." Ginny clapped, her bottle of water being held tightly under her arm. She glanced towards Harry. "Captain? If you will."

"Thank you, Ginny." Harry placed his water on the ground in front of him. "Now..." There were expectant faces staring at him. God, he was never good at speeches. "Clearly, we're currently losing to the Hufflepuffs. We've only scored two goals in the past forty minutes, and I think we can do better. Christmas is coming up soon, and we're leaving to see our family at the end of this week. I think that the excitement of that has taken a negative effect on our games. Don't you think so?"

There were a few murmurs. After a few seconds, there were people agreeing with him.

"I think we've been going about this wrong. We've been half-assing our games because why does it matter? We're going to see our families at the end of the week and dig into some fancy Christmas dinner. Why the fuck would I care about some stupid football game?" There were a couple of sheepish faces. Harry had guessed right. "However! I think that we've been going about this wrong."

"How so?" Ron asked.

"Instead of half-assing these games, we should try our absolute hardest! Imagine going home singing about beating the Hufflepuff team's arses! Imagine watching frustration in our opponent's eyes when we score the goal that puts us above them! If your family is as sports-crazy as mine-" Jimmy Peakes, a young player that joined that year, giggled in support as he remembered Harry's parents attend a game a year ago. "-then you should know how fulfilling it is to tell them that you won against the Hufflepuffs!"

The energy was building up. Harry kept going.

"Also imagine keeping up this streak of wins! We could soon get a spot in the Hogwarts history book as being the team that managed to get six wins in a row! Doesn't that sound exciting?" Katie nodded with a smile.

Harry was running out of things to say. His team needed more encouragement. 

"Honestly, I suck at speeches, I'm going to be honest." He confessed. There were a few chuckles. "But also, imagine how angry Smith will be if we beat him!"

That seemed to have worked. His team looked much more chipper and full of energy. Jimmy cheered.

"Not if, when!" He grinned. " _When_ we beat them!"

Harry was so glad that he took the little guy on board. He was really boosting the team's morale.

"Hell yeah!" Ron whooped. "I'm legally not allowed to beat his fucking face in, but beating him in soccer would be the next closest thing to that!"

"Abso-fucking-lutely!" Ginny cheered. "Team Gryffindor!"

Harry smiled, his heart skipping a beat.

"Team Gryffindor!" He shouted, raising a fist.

"TEAM GRYFFINDOR!" The reply he got was full of energy and determination. Harry reckoned that he'd done a good job at firing them up.

"Two minutes until the game starts!" The speakers crackled back on.

"Teams! Get in position!" Coach Hooch cried. Harry cracked his neck.

Time to do this.

"Let's fucking destroy them." He grinned. His team grinned back with various shouts of agreement.

They jogged back onto the field. They (and their opponents) were welcomed back with cheers and applause.

"Welcome back, students and staff alike!" The cheery commentator spoke. "I hope that you had a nice break! We're onto the final period now, with a score of 5-2 with Hufflepuff in the lead! I wonder if the Gryffindors can reclaim their crown as the team with the most wins in a row, or if team Hufflepuff with snatch it away?"

Harry scoffed to himself. He heard Ginny do it too and almost smiled.

God, they were so alike.

They got into their positions, hearts hammering in their chest. This was the last game before Christmas and boy were they going to crush it.

"And they're off! The second period has started, and look at them go! Team Hufflepuff seems to be fired up and ready to go, and so does team Gryffindor! Ms McGonagall, do you think something's different about the Gryffindors?"

"Certainly. It does seem that way." The old woman's voice was pleasant. "They seem to be a lot more determined than they were in the first half."

"Maybe Potter gave them a good scolding for not managing to get more goals!" The unnamed student laughed. Ms McGonagall tutted.

"I think quite the opposite, really. Potter isn't the type to do that." She said. "And-"

"Weasley has the ball! She has the ball!" McGonagall didn't seem too peeved about being interrupted, instead watching keenly as the figure of Ginny Weasley sprinted across the field. 

"She has the ball, and oh! Now it's with Bell, and...!" A few tense seconds of silence passed, then- "Yes! That's a goal! Bell kicks the ball into the goal and Cadwallader misses in his try to catch it! Gryffindor scores!"

The crowd erupted with cheers. There were a couple of boos.

"That's 5-3! Will Gryffindor turn this match around to their favour after all?" The question hung in the air. Harry knew that him and his team were going to do exactly that.

"Jimmy!" The young boy was running as fast as he could with the ball, however, there was an attacker right behind him. Harry called out once more. "Jimmy, over here!"

The attacker positioned herself between Jimmy and Harry, ready to take the ball when the young player kicked it towards his captain. 

"Harry!" Jimmy called. He readied himself to kick, and-

"Oh! The ball now goes to Thomas!" The commentator cried. "It was a trick! A trick that the Hufflepuffs certainly went for! They were too busy guarding the spot between Potter and Peakes and were not able to get the ball when Peakes kicked it to Thomas! What an outstanding move!"

The audience were cheering once again. Luna's lion hat released a crackly electronic roar in support.

"And with that, Thomas kicks the ball, with amazing speed at that, and manages to score another goal! We're coming up with a score of 5-4 with thirty minutes of the game left! Who knows how this will end!" The speakers cried, the sound cutting out slightly at how loud the unnamed commentator was. Thomas raised his fists, pointing to the smiling face of Seamus in the stands, who blew him a kiss.

"You guys are so gross." Ginny teased as they got back into position. Harry laughed quietly to himself when Dean flipped her off with a chuckle.

"The ball is with Rosebury, who passes it to Smith... oh! Weasley swooped in and stole the ball, what- oh! Smith shoved into her! That certainly deserves a yellow card!"

Coach Hooch blew her whistle, holding up the said card. The spectators seemed happy with her decision, with only a few die-hard Hufflepuff fans and Gryffindor haters protesting the card.

"Smith! Watch yourself!" She warned. Ginny sneered at the boy, who seemed livid but decided (wisely) to not protest. The teams got back into position, with Gryffindor being able to start the game with a kickoff.

"And they're off! That shove was uncalled for, don't you think, Ms McGonagall?" The older woman replied with a "yes," to the younger commentator's question. 

"Absolutely. Physical attacks like that are simply not tolerated. Smith will have to watch himself." Her voice held the tone of displeasure. Despite being a Gryffindor supporter herself, the teacher held absolutely no bias towards either team when it came to rules.

"I'm glad you agree, ma'am." The mic went back to the boy. "Anyway, looking back at the game, the ball is currently with Rosebury! Potter tries to steal the ball and fails anddddd... GOAL! Hufflepuff scores a goal which leaves the score with 6-4, Hufflepuff in the lead! Honestly, I can't even begin to guess how this game will turn out!"

"Both teams are equally skilled," McGonagall spoke pleasantly. "So this game tests their teamwork. All players are extremely skilled, and if they want to win, they'll have to rely on each other."

"Couldn't have said it better myself, ma'am!" The unnamed commentator said. "Now, we have twenty minutes to go and Smith has the ball! He kicks it to the Gryffindor goal, and Weasley blocks it! His sister now has the ball and is sprinting down the field, look at that speed! She kicks it to Bell before dodging Rosebury and Summerby, and then Bell kicks it back to her once she's in the clear! Weasley kicks the ball to the Hufflepuff goal and Cadwallader blocks it! That was a close one, until-"

The crowd cheered. Ginny laughed and high-fived Katie.

"Bell managed to get the ball and took another shot at the goal! This time, Cadwallader missed and team Gryffindor scored another goal! That's 6-5!" Harry clapped Katie's back as they got back into position. "If Gryffindor scores another goal, they'll be neck and neck with Hufflepuff! Oh, I'm so excited to see how this will turn out!"

The game resumed. Summerby had the ball.

"Potter takes the ball! He kicks it to Jimmy, who then kicks it back to Potter, and... go- nevermind!" The crowd cried out in a mix of cheers and boos when Cadwallader blocked the ball. "Cadwallader blocks the ball wonderfully, and Summerby has the ball again! He passes it to Rosebury, who passes it to Smith just before Bell could swoop in, and now Smith is dashing towards the Gryffindor goal! Ron Weasley better be prepared, because Smith looks like he's ready to kill!"

"COME ON, SMITH!" Someone hollered from the stands. 

"Smith kicks the ball, and..." There was a beat of silence. "BLOCKED! Weasley blocks the ball with his chest, god that must have hurt, and Smith is after the ball, only for Peakes to kick it away! Potter has the ball now, and he's running towards the Hufflepuff goal, and uh oh! Rosebury is coming right for him! Potter tries to kick it to Thomas, only to have the ball stolen midway by Eulah Pertinger! She's been quiet up until now, but look at her rush towards the Gryffindor goal! She's so close, and she's readying herself to kick, until-"

Luna cheered the loudest. The spectators were going wild.

"Ginerva Weasley steals the ball! Pertinger is hot at her heels, but before she can do anything, Weasley kicks it to Potter! He's running and dodging several of his opponents, which really shows off his skill! No wonder he's a captain!" There were a few more cheers. "There are only ten minutes left of the game! I wonder which team will win!"

"Ginny!" Harry called, and then kicked the ball to Dean. Zacharias, who was guarding the spot between Harry and Ginny so he could get the ball, swore.

"Oh! The Hufflepuffs seemed to have fallen for the trick again!" The unnamed commentator cried. "And now Peakes is quickly running to the goal! He might be the youngest player among them, but he does have skill! This just goes to show that- oh boy! Summerby just stole the ball from Peakes! He's running back to the Gryffindor goal with Weasley and Bell hot on his heels, while Potter, Thomas and Peakes follow from a distance! Oh, the game's getting hot now, my friends!"

"COME ON, GRYFFINDOR!" Hermione yelled, waving her flag.

"Summerby kicks the ball to Pertinger, but Bell manages to steal the ball! She kicks it to Weasley, who kicks it to Thomas, and now he's heading for the Hufflepuff goal! With six minutes to go, he kicks it to Potter before Smith could steal the ball from him! Potter rushes to the goal, readies himself to kick... oh! He kicked it to Thomas instead, and Cadwallader had been caught off guard! He had jumped to the side to block the ball that he thought Potter was going to kick, and before he could right himself, Thomas has kicked the ball, and SCORED!" The speakers crackled. "With seven minutes left of the game, the score is sitting 6-6 with both teams at a tie! In the last remaining minutes, will either of the teams manage to score a goal? You know as much as I do, folks!"

"This is it, guys!" Harry said as they got into position. His team looked ready to kill.

The game resumed, and Lillian had the ball. 

"Rosebury has the ball! Potter tries to steal it from her, only to fail! Thomas tries too, and he also failed! Rosebury is aiming for the goal and she won't let anyone get in her way!" Ginny swore silently as she realised that Lillian was too far ahead for her to block. She just hoped that her brother could block the ball.

"Rosebury aims for the goal, ladies and gentlemen!" The commentator gasped. "Will she be able to score the goal that may determine the winner of this game?"

Lillian narrowed her eyes and then kicked.

Almost as if it was played in slowed motion, the ball soared towards the goal. Ron squeezed his eyes shut, jumping to the side to block the ball, hoping that he would succeed.

"After a spectacular block from Ronald Weasley, the ball is with his sister, Ginny!" The speakers echoed. The crowd was loud and filled with spirit. "She's quickly making her way across the field- _wow_! Weasley just dodged two oncoming Hufflepuff attackers!"

Luna stood in her seat, cheering loudly for her girlfriend.

"I thought that there would be no way that Weasley could have kept the ball from Smith, who looked so close to kicking the ball from under her feet, but she did it! After a sensational dodge, Ginny has kicked the ball to Katie Bell, who is almost as speedy as the Gryffindor captain! She's running to the goa- oh no!"

Hermione booed louder than anyone in the stands.

"Summerby, with a deft kick, has taken the ball! He's running towards the Gryffindor goal and- oh, how the tables have turned! Weasley stole the ball back, and ouch, Summerby took a tumble there! But Weasley is running towards the Hufflepuff goal with the ball- no, wait! She's kicked it the Bell, and Bell kicked it to Dean Thomas, and-" A choir of cheers and claps drowned out the speakers as the ball was kicked to Harry, who had a wild grin on his face as he sprinted down the field, kicking up grass and dirt as he guided the ball to his destination; the Hufflepuff goal net.

"GO HARRY!" Ron screeched from across the field. His cheer resulted in the Gryffindor fans to applaud and whoop louder.

"Look at him go! The speed, the skill! Potter just dodged two attackers and he didn't even slow down! Can anyone stop him before he reaches his goal?" Several exclamations of disagreement answered the question. "Oh, oh, oh! Did you see that dodge! Potter just kicked the ball between Rosebury's legs and managed to get the ball back before Smith could even _try_ to grab the ball! What a player!"

Harry was close to the Hufflepuff goal. He'd had to weave between players and run from left to right to attempt to lose his opponents. He knew that he had only, what, three minutes left of the game, so he had to try to be as fast as he could.

"Potter's quickly making his way to the goal with only three minutes remaining of the game! But uh oh, Summerby is blocking his path forward! What will he do?" In answer to that question, Harry kicked the ball to his left, then slid out of the way of Summerby's legs. Ginny had got the ball, and after Harry stood back up and was running again, she kicked it to him. "That was amazing! The skill! Potter is only a few metres away from the goal, and..."

Harry kicked. Everyone held their breath.

"The ball soars high past Cadwallader's ear and slams into the goal net! With a little less than a minute to go, Gryffindor has scored seven goals and have won the game!" The cheers that followed that exclamation were loud and ear-splitting. Harry laughed breathlessly, grinning from ear to ear as Dean smacked his back, whistling and whooping. Ron jogged over to them, and with Dean's help, they both lifted Harry onto their shoulders.

"TO GRYFFINDOR!" Harry yelled, fist high in the air. His teammates and their supporters yelled it back, and victorious music played over the speakers.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Hufflepuffs are no more!" Jimmy chanted, and his teammates joined him as they headed closer to the stands. Harry was eased onto the ground, and he grabbed a new drink bottle, watching with a grin as Hermione came rushing down from her seat. He gagged teasingly as she wrapped Ron in a hug and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Oi mate, you alright?" He snickered, enjoying how red Ron's face was. Hermione giggled, turning to Harry and hugging him too (thankfully without the kiss).

"That was amazing!" She grinned widely, wrapping her arms around Ron's arm, who spluttered incoherently. "You guys were amazing! And god, Harry! That last goal was amazing!"

"Thanks, 'mione." Harry chuckled sheepishly, looking away as she then directed her attention to her boyfriend and showered him with compliments.

"Dean, Seamus, Christ!" He exclaimed, spotting the couple furiously making out a few metres away. "Wait till you're inside, will you?"

"I would, but Dean's just too hot, y'know?" Seamus grinned drunkenly, arms around Dean's neck. "You could join us tonight if you want."

"I wouldn't be mad." Dean shrugged with a smirk. Harry rolled his eyes, waving them away.

"Ginny!" A familiar voice squealed. Harry's happy spirits were dampened as a mass of blond hair rushed down to them from the crowd of people that were leaving back for their dorms, throwing herself into Ginny's arms, who looked more than happy.

"Luna!" The ginger laughed elatedly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "How was I?"

"Just as I predicted!" Luna smiled widely, cheeks red. "Very good."

The two of them laughed, and Harry felt sick like one would when watching the woman he loved kiss someone that wasn't him.

Fuck, he really should just get over it already.

"Harry, we should head up to the dorms now." Ron tapped his back. Harry tried to act as if he wasn't staring brokenly at his best mate's sister. 

"Sounds good. Now that we've stopped playing, I can understand just how cold it is tonight." He agreed, noticing how he had goosebumps from the frigid weather. 

"The forecast says that it's going to snow sometime tonight, so yeah, we best be getting up there." Hermione tightened her grip around Ron's arm. Harry nodded.

However, just before they could leave, a cough interrupted them.

Harry turned, and his mood instantly became a lot sourer.

"McGonagall wants to see you, Potter." Malfoy drawled uninterestedly. Harry knew that he was lying. "She's waiting for you behind the stands near the restrooms. Something about classes or whatever," He smirked. "Oh dear, I wonder what you did now."

Jeez, Malfoy really knew how to make himself look believable.

"Sod off!" Ron spoke heatedly. Malfoy didn't look impressed.

"You're acting as if I want to be here, talking to you lot." He spat, then turned and started following the crowd of people who were walking back to the dorms. Harry knew that he would turn and head for the restrooms soon.

He bit his lip, then sighed.

"Want us to come with?" Hermione asked, not seeming to suspect anything. Harry shook his head.

"No, it's fine. I think that she just wants to talk to me." He smiled tightly. "You two can head up."

Ron nodded, and Harry watched as he and Hermione followed the crowd. 

A hand rested on Harry's shoulder, and the boy turned back, only to meet the familiar electric eyes of Ginny Weasley. _His_ Ginny Weasley, who stood with an arm around Luna Lovegood.

"Good game today, Harry." She grinned. Harry smiled back, a knot forming in his stomach. "You're a really good player. And a really good captain too."

"Thanks, Ginny." He swallowed. "I'll see you later, then. You too, Luna."

Luna smiled warmly at him, and Harry felt terrible.

"Goodbye, Harry." She spoke serenely, and she and Ginny left. Dean and Seamus threw him a quick goodbye too, and suddenly Harry was all alone.

"Fuck." He whispered to himself. A burst of cold wind moved over him and he shivered. " _Fuck_."

Instead of moping around in the empty stands, Harry hugged himself tight and then moved to the dressing room that was between the stands. Malfoy will have to wait a little. Harry didn't want to die in the cold.

The building was eerily empty when Harry walked in. The lights were out, and the heater was turned off. Usually, students didn't head back to the dressing room after a game, instead opting to go to the dorms and change from there, which was the reason that the whole building was powered down.

Harry squinted in the dark, using the lights that were filtering in through the windows from the stadium to unlock his locker. Swinging open the metal door, Harry felt for his phone which was underneath a few clothes, releasing a quiet "aha," when he found it. He turned on the flashlight of his phone, using it to find his long-sleeved shirt that was hiding somewhere in the locker.

After finding it and whispering a second sound of victory, Harry put his phone away so he could pull off his shirt. He shivered as his torso became exposed to the cold air, rubbing his warm hands up and down his sides to create some warmth.

Just before he could reach for his shirt, his locker was slammed shut, and Harry felt a hand as cold as ice press into his chest.

"What the fuck?!" He yelped, and even his attacker seemed to have frozen when they realised that they were touching skin instead of fabric. Harry shoved them away, and before he could do anything else, the light from outside fell on the stranger's face.

" _Malfoy?!_ " Harry shrieked, his cheeks flushed red from being groped by the person that he hated the most. Even Malfoy seemed lost for words. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Be quiet!" Malfoy hissed. Harry was outraged. 

" _I was changing!_ Why the hell did you do that?!" His back touched the freezing metal of the lockers in an attempt to get as far away as possible. His hands were wrapped around himself to try and cover up his chest. 

"I didn't realise-!" Malfoy spluttered, turning around so he could get Harry out of his line of sight. "I thought you were just tapping away on your fucking phone!"

"No! What the hell?!" Harry screeched. He could see Malfoy's ears grow a soft shade of pink. "You're a fucking psycho!"

"Shut the fuck up!" The blond growled. "I'm going to wait outside behind this building. It's the only place that doesn't have cameras."

"Why the fuck would I listen to you after you fucking groped me?!" Harry shouted. "Are you shitting me right now?!"

"Look, I-" Malfoy paused, then sighed in irritation. "I apologise, okay? I didn't know that you were changing. I just need to discuss something with you and it's important."

Harry fell quiet, confused by both the apology and the lack of venom in Malfoy's words. That was the first time Harry's ever heard him like that.

"Okay..." Harry took a deep breath. "Fine. Whatever. Just... fucking get out, would you?"

Surprisingly, Malfoy listened. Neither of them wanted to be in that situation any longer.

Harry opened his locker once again, face still burning as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over him as fast as possible. The shirt was long-sleeved but a little thin, so it didn't provide the best comfort or warmth, however, it was better than his football jersey. 

He didn't have any pants in his locker except for a pair of grey ones which hadn't been washed in god knows how long. He decided that it would be better to stay in his shorts than wear that.

Closing his locker, he took a deep breath, clicking the lock shut.

Harry stepped outside the building, immediately cursing himself for his lack of proper clothing. Trying to ignore the cold, he stuck to the brick walls of the small structure as he made his way behind it.

What was Malfoy up to?

Harry's eyes met silver, and Malfoy coughed in his hand, still looking a little embarrassed about what had happened. Harry tried to forget the awkward moment.

"The fuck do you want?" He asked impatiently, licking his dry and blistering lips. Malfoy was standing against the building dressed in jeans, boots, a large (and expensive) jumper and a thick scarf. 

Harry was jealous.

"I haven't even said anything yet, Christ," Malfoy spoke, annoyed. He eyed Harry up and down as if he was judging his clothing choices, which he probably was.

"It's nearly nine at night, I'm freezing my arse off and the person I hate is standing in front of me. Why the fuck would I not be angry?" Harry snapped. Malfoy sneered lightly.

"Well, for your information, I'm not enjoying this either." Harry spluttered at his words.

"Then why the fuck did you call me out here? This was your idea!" The blond didn't look too happy at that.

"Am I allowed to explain or are you going to be standing there looking and acting like an angry mole rat every time I try to talk?" Harry was seething. He rubbed his arms to try and warm himself, opting to stay silent so Malfoy could explain. "Thank you."

Harry watched Malfoy lace his fingers together, furring his brows as a sudden quietness hushed him.

What was going on?

"A few days ago, I received a call from my parents." Malfoy started, face stoic. "It was about the annual Malfoy Christmas dinner."

"I don't want anything to do with your high strung family parties," Harry responded immediately. Malfoy looked a little irked.

"I haven't finished." He snapped. Harry quietened, not wanting to get in a fight with him and lengthen the time that he'd have to be here. "Now, as I was saying..."

Harry huffed at his glare.

"This Christmas dinner is large and grand, and many of my extended family members will be there. So, seeing as this is the perfect event, my parents..." Malfoy trailed off, looking mildly sick. "My parents have decided that this was the perfect time to introduce my partner to the family."

There was a beat of silence.

Harry was gaping.

"You have a _partner?_ " He asked, not believing it. How could anyone be in a relationship with _Malfoy_ , of all people?

"And that brings me to my main point." Malfoy breathed. His jaw was tense.

"For the past few months, I have been lying to my parents about having a significant other just so they could stop their incessant talks about needing me to find a partner. Seeing that I am gay-" That was another shocker for Harry. "-they expected me to have a boyfriend. And I told them I had one."

Malfoy looked deeply troubled as if he couldn't believe that he was spilling his problems to Harry.

"And now, they want me to bring this 'boyfriend' to Christmas dinner. No matter what I said, they refused to accept anything but a yes to the dinner." Malfoy took a deep breath, readying himself for what he was about to say. "So, I have no choice but to ask this..."

Harry watched Draco stuff his hands into his pockets, and when his silver eyes stared straight into Harry's own green ones, the black-haired teen felt his heart drop.

"Potter, would you be able to go with me to dinner as my boyfriend?" Malfoy asked quietly, looking a little mortified.

The wind stilled. Harry blinked, and then he couldn't help it.

"Ha!" He guffawed, using the wall of the dressing room building to support himself as he laughed. "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"No," Malfoy replied, unimpressed. Harry's laughs died down when he realised what had just been said.

"So," He started. "Draco Malfoy wants the help of someone he's hated since we started school."

Malfoy twitched in obvious anger, but he wasn't in the position to voice it.

"Yes." He spoke through his teeth. "I need your help."

"Absolutely not." Harry snorted incredulously. "What, did you think I was going to say yes and we'll all just go our merry fucking ways? You've got to be kidding me."

"I'm not 'kidding'," Malfoy said, frustrated. "I need your help."

"Why the hell would I say yes?" Harry asked with a raised brow. "Do you think we're friends?"

"Hopefully fucking not," Malfoy spoke under his breath, then shook his head slowly. "Look, whatever relationship that we currently have doesn't matter. I just need you to come with me to dinner and pretend to be my boyfriend. That's it."

"No!" Harry protested. "Absolutely not!"

"Just come on!" Malfoy shouted, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll do anything!"

"Am I literally the only one on the planet that you can ask? There're so many girls in our grade that would love for this chance, just ask them!" Harry scoffed, crossing his arms and wincing as another gust of cold air bit at his face and legs.

"For the last time, I'm gay, Potter! I suck cock, not clits. I am a _homosexual_. That means that I. Like. Men." Malfoy sneered. "Do you want me to pull out the dictionary definition of the word homosexual so you can understand?!"

"I understood plenty!" Harry snapped, not wanting to hear him go into any more detail about what he likes to do in bed. He already gets enough of that from Dean and Seamus. "There should be men in our grade who likes you then!"

"None that come from respectable enough families," Malfoy muttered. Harry was shocked at the fact that there _were_ men in their grade that liked Malfoy. He shoved that fact aside and focused on the important part.

"You think that I come from a respectable enough family? Even after you said that I was worse than dirt for hanging out with the Weasleys?" Malfoy rolled his eyes at Harry's words.

"Oh, that's just fact. You're the one who's worse than dirt." Harry scoffed at that. Malfoy continued. "But please, everyone knows that your father's side of the family is large, well-known and reputable. Maybe you got your awful personality and disgusting pick in friends from your mother."

"Don't talk shit about my mum, Malfoy." Harry snarled. "I'll fucking end you."

"I'd like to see you try, however, that isn't how I want this conversation to turn out," Malfoy replied boredly. Harry shook his head, displeased.

"Why don't you ask Zabini or something? You two are friends, so it shouldn't be a big deal for the two of you to act like a couple for dinner." Harry asked. Malfoy snorted.

"His mother will have my head. Blaise is betrothed, you know." He said.

"He's _what_?" Harry couldn't believe his ears.

"He's had a partner for two years now. He proposed to them a month ago. They're getting married the moment he finishes school." Malfoy acted as if these things were something that Harry should know. 

After a few seconds of Harry getting over his shock, he proposed a new idea.

"Ask Crabbe and Goyle. They're your friends, right?" Malfoy looked insulted.

" _Crabbe and Goyle?_ I'll lose my dignity if I'm caught dead pretending to be dating them. They're nothing but my bodyguards. Their family has served mine for centuries." He sniffed. Harry couldn't begin to understand why Malfoy needed guards. Maybe his family knew that if anyone looked at Malfoy's face for too long, they'll end up decking him.

"Well, I can't do it," Harry spoke firmly. Malfoy looked both irritated and desperate.

"Look, I-" He contemplated some thought heavily, and then sighed. "I'll do whatever you want, okay? I'll be indebted to you if you promise to help me."

The thought of that interested Harry, but he shook his head once again.

"No. Besides, I have to go to my own family Christmas dinner." He shrugged. "Sorry, you're on your own."

"When's your family's dinner?" Malfoy demanded an answer. Harry stared as if Malfoy was stupid.

"On Christmas? Like everybody else?" He said. Malfoy looked elated at that.

"My family's Christmas dinner is the day before. Christmas is Wednesday next week, and the party is on Tuesday. You only have to attend Tuesday, that's it." Malfoy calculated. It took a moment for Harry to realise that _'holy shit, Malfoy is actually begging me'_. "Potter, just show up for one day? Surely you can make up some excuse that'll let you get away from your family for one day."

Harry thought about it. After a few seconds, he decided to test how far he could go with Malfoy.

"A little bit before, you said that you'll do anything." He spoke slowly. Malfoy seemed to grimace. "Is that true?"

"As long as it's reasonable," Malfoy said, not looking the least bit happy. Harry grinned.

"Okay... I will agree if you agree to leave my friends and me alone for the rest of the remaining school year." He said. Malfoy shrugged.

"Why not. Not talking to you or your sickening friends ever again sounds like a blessing." He smirked. Harry didn't like that.

So he tried again.

"And... I want to take your Ferrari for a spin for one night." He grinned. Malfoy seemed a lot more uncomfortable with that.

"I... fine, you know what?" He grumbled to himself. "I have no choice. Deal."

Harry frowned. He didn't know that Malfoy would surrender that easily.

But then again, if anything happened to his car, Malfoy would totally get a new one since he was a rich asshat. 

Harry tried one more time.

"And..." Malfoy seemed annoyed that there was more to it but didn't argue. "You have to do whatever I tell you to do for a month."

"Absolutely not." Malfoy denied right away. Harry scoffed.

"Then I guess that I'm not going to your stupid fucking party." He shrugged. Malfoy seemed troubled by that.

"No, I... argh, can't you choose something else?" He asked. Harry shook his head with a smirk.

"Nope. So, is that a deal or not?" Malfoy paused. He looked extremely vexed by the current situation, but he couldn't argue with it.

"Okay, fine!" He shook his head with a frown, then offered his hand. "I'll do it."

"Great!" Harry brightened up and clasped Draco's cold hand in his warm one. "So, if you want me to go to your dumb dinner and act like your boyfriend, then that means you have to leave my friends and I alone, give me your Ferrari for one night and then do whatever I want you to for one month. Deal?"

"Ugh. Fine. Deal." They shook on it. Harry let go of his hand almost immediately after.

"You know, if you're acting as my boyfriend for one night, you have to hold my hand a lot longer than that." Malfoy drawled, still not wholly pleased about what he just shook on. Harry scoffed.

"Save it for the dinner, Malfoy." Harry snapped, then turned, heading back to the dorms. He heard Malfoy swear behind him.

God, what had Harry gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know shit about football/soccer so I'm sorry if anything is off. I didn't mean for that scene to be so long.


End file.
